Cat Girl Witches are Cruel
by blackrockscoota
Summary: The witch responsible for RMS' existance comes to the plaza to reunite with her best friend and servant. The thing is, she's a little different than RMS remembers. Through her newly gained powers, she locks away RMS' memories of the plaza, and brings him back to the villain life! ((Warning! This fic involves a character experiencing emotional manipulation in later chapters!)


A slim fair skinned woman groaned as she walked around the plaza.

"Stupid powers. Stupid heroes!" She had lost a great deal of her power, and apparently felt a need to share it with the nonexistent chorus she spoke to. "If I had my stupid servant, he coulda taken that hit! But no! He felt ending hero's lives was wrong and he was unhappy with my ways and I let him leave cause I respected his decisions like a chump!"

The squeak of the last word echoed through the empty creek she jumped into.

The woman let out a sigh, knowing well she didn't really regret letting him go his own way, he was her best friend, "I hope Skelly is doing well. Still would have been nice to get his help," she peeked into a large gray pipe. She wasn't sure why it intrigued her, perhaps it was the cat in her. The purple gems on her shirt began to glow, "Hey, maybe I can get my power back sooner than I expected."

\- ... -

"Hey, Brandon! Hey A Real Magic Skeleton!" K.O. waved as he entered the frame store with Rad and Enid.

Brandon opened his eyes, having just barely woken up from his nap, "Oh hey guys."

RMS adjusted a frame on the wall, "K.O., you know you don't have to call me that every time, right?"

K.O. shrugged. Enid looked at RMS, "Hey, uh, is your gem supposed to be glowing?"

The skeleton froze in place. It took him a minute before he actually looked at his gem. "Oh. Uh. Been a while since that happened."

Rad, K.O., and Enid were confused, while, rather surprisingly, Brandon seemed to have a complete understanding of the situation.

"Wait, that gem isn't just a decoration?" Rad asked.

RMS sighed, "No. It's engraved in my ribs. It's kind of, like, the source of my 'soul' not going off into whatever world it belongs in."

Enid crossed her arms, "Okay, but why is it glowing? As long as we've worked at the plaza, I've never seen this happen. Not that I'm normally in here…"

Rad quickly added, "You're not gonna like die, are you?"

"Rad, I'm already dead," RMS said flatly, frowning at K.O.'s shocked 'what?!', "I died like, decades ago. I only entered undead life a couple years ago."

"Wait--so how old are you?" Rad rubbed his chin questioningly. "If you only recently entered your life or whatever, doesn't that mean you're like...a kid?"

"No. I'm twenty-something. It's complicated. How about we return to the topic at hand?"

Enid raised an eyebrow, "Which is at this point?"

The skeleton held his skull, annoyed. "Why my gem is glowing. It means that a cat-girl--" he looked at Brandon so as to confirm he got the term correct, "Yeah, a cat-girl witch is somewhere in the plaza."

While that seemed like a completely normal explanation to RMS and Brandon, the bodega trio had no clue what was just said to them.

Enid, being the more to the point of them all, made an attempt to clear everything up. "How would some anime girl being here make your gem glow?"

"This specific witch brought me to life. She's actually pretty cool. I mean, she's a villain, but besides that, she's really nice. I didn't mind being her servant for the longest time," A Real Magic Skeleton shrugged casually, as though his words weren't much of anything.

KO gasped, "Wait, if she's a villain and you were her servant, that must mean . . . RMS!! Are you secretly a villain?!" His words were so loud he caused Sir eFram to peek out from his office.

For a guy with no lungs, RMS was sighing a lot today. "No. I used to be a villain, but that was a long time ago. I gave up on that life. Surprisingly, Feli Ne was okay with it. Then again, we were close."

Brandon let out a growl, "Yeah, and she tried to make you chop a girl's head off. Real cool chick."

"Her doing that was why I decided to give up on the whole villain thing, Brandon. She wanted me to do something I just couldn't do, and we left each other on good terms."

"Is that why you wake up from nightmares? Or why you get panic attacks at weird places?"

RMS' skull caught aflame, surrounded by purple fire, "Will you ever let those things go?!"

"Uh, no! Dude, you wouldn't sleep for days! And don't give me that 'you don't gotta sleep' bullshhtuff!" the bear caught himself from cursing in front of KO, but continued his argument with his skeleton.

KO, Rad, and Enid exchanged looks, before nodding. Rad used his telekinetic powers to separate the bickering couple, Enid standing between them.

"Can you guys chill? RMS, do we need to worry about this witch?"

The fire around RMS' skull calmed, turning to nothing. "Probably not? She wasn't really into going after innocent people she's never interacted with, plus the plaza is really far from her hometown, I'm not too sure why she's here, but I don't think it's anything malicious."

Enid thought for a moment, "And she couldn't be coming here for you?"

"She doesn't know where I went when I left her side. I don't think she can track me down using magic, otherwise that would've been really useful for some problems we got into. However, if she for some reason could now, I don't know why she would. We spoke some time after we parted ways, and she didn't even try to convince me to be a villain again. Plus, like I said, she wouldn't attack the plaza just to get to me. When she wanted someone hurt, she waited until they were alone so she could pounce. So, worst case scenario, she'll try to push me back to villainy on my way to my night classes."

A smile came across Enid's face. "So we don't need to care, nice. Let's go guys," she turned around, and walked off. Rad let the couple go, leaving with Enid.

"Bye, Brandon! Bye A Real Magic Skeleton!" KO waved to the two as he followed his friends.

"Bye, KO," the two spoke in unison.

An awkward silence fell through the frame store after eFram closed the door to his office. RMS avoided looking at Brandon, just standing at the front desk. Brandon, meanwhile, began looking under the desk for his headphones.

". . . Hey, Brandon?"

Brandon cursed under his breath as he hit his head on the desk as he moved to look up. "Yeah?"

"Uh, sorry for getting upset. I know you're just worried and you care and stuff. I just--I don't know. I have a complicated relationship with Feli. We really were good friends! But then she wanted to, you know...and she wasn't happy about that, but she did eventually let me go."

"I know," Brandon held RMS' hand, "But you still have those nightmares and stuff."

"I think it's my subconscious messing with me. And I remember her moms did some shitty stuff to me when she wasn't around. They didn't feel I was evil enough, and that I was just following commands."

"Weren't you though?" Brandon chuckled as RMS nodded. "Why'd you change it up some when you were telling KO and them about how you guys left each other?"

"KO worries enough about his other friends, I figured telling it like that might have made him not worry, it sounds happier," RMS held Brandon's hand closer to him.

"Aww. You really aren't cut out to be a villain. You're too sweet," Brandon kissed RMS' teeth.

"Oh, whatever," the skeleton laughed.

-...-

The closing of the frame store was always a pleasant ritual. It meant the boys working there could finally go home.

"Finally! Time to go home," Brandon smiled goofily. "I love going home."

"Meanwhile, I got night classes. How fun," RMS sighed.

Brandon's ears twitched, "Uh. Hey. You gonna be safe walking there? I can drive you if you want."

RMS couldn't help but smile, "You're sweet to worry, Brandon. I'll be fine though."

The bear wasn't convinced, "You sure, dude? I mean, with that stuff you were talking about . . . "

"Don't worry, dude. If Feli does show up, I'll be ready to make it clear to her I don't want to be a villain."

Brandon smiled, hugging his skeleton. "Be safe, dude. Otherwise I won't have anyone to have do my work for me."

RMS chuckled, "You're a jerk. I'll see you tomorrow," he waved as he took his leave.

It wasn't but a few blocks from his college that a woman called out to him.

"My little Skelly!! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"P-Princess?"


End file.
